youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. -Annoying Orange- Coopersmadog: I don't see why Orange's page should be deleted. He has two pictures, several good paragraphs, and reasonable catagories. Delete the unfinished pages and non YTP pages. It has to be done right away. No,let me fix them.Heart Break Kick 03:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC)Aaron Stanheight 06:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Just the poorly writen ones all non-YTP pages will be deleted. Gollum Gollum article has been expanded with more humor and funny, please don't delete -Ponyalfonso 23:37:30 19 Jul 2014 (UTC) : It's marked for deletion because it was wrote like shit. Anyways, you fixed it so I'll keep the article Milez 23:58, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Nostlagia Critic The article was extended and now with more quality. I hope you don't delete this. -Ponyalfonso :Good enough for me Milez 21:44, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hitler Oh please... we know Hitler is the most important evil and sinister character in this wiki. he can't be delete because we cannot find another tyrant like him. :I'm 1/32 Jew, that would be enough for the Nazis to send me to a camp. Milez 00:10, July 21, 2014 (UTC) LOLZilla It's a work in progress. Plus, The UNcredibles page has even less sentences. Cloverfield monster (talk) 19:30, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Cloverfield monster :Okay, we'll give you three days to clean up the page. If you fail to do so it will be once again marked for deletion. Milez 20:27, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :How does it look now? There's a lot more information in it. :Cloverfield monster (talk) 23:40, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Cloverfield monster :Works for me. Milez 23:41, September 19, 2014 (UTC) The UNCredibles I fixed up the page. It now meets the standards. Adam9812: My Profile | My Talk Page 20:55, September 19, 2014 (UTC) USU I fixed Usual Shitking Railgun. #I'll unmark it. #Uhhh...Adam...you do know you can remove the template, right? Milez 22:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, but I just restored the page from being deleted, so I was kinda worried it still didn't meet the standards. I know know. It was simp,y the ambiguity of the term 'paragraph'. Adam9812: My Profile | My Talk Page SpingleBlab Gets a Horrible New Job There are not missing detail from the page SpingleBlab Gets a Horrible New Job, I think removing it is a waste of time and articles. --PonyAlfonso-- You did a good job, but you can't remove the delete template. You may re-add the information, but don't remove the template. ''MilezTailz '' 12:26, November 20, 2014 (UTC) The Bad Prince of Breaking Fresh Wind I assume that page has to do with not having enough info on there. I'll get to work on that ASAP. Coolautiz (talk) 02:21, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Jeremy Clarkson Please don't get rid of Clarkson I already miss him from Top Gear and I already worked har on it :Okay [[User:Adam9812|'Adam9812']] Talk Blog 02:00, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Qurray Eels Please don't goet rid of the Qurray Eels article, please. Johnwest19994 (talk) 03:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Begging doesn't always help. Take action and expand the article. It's your only option. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 03:54, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Bill Cosby I added more details in the articles. Why hasn't the deleted template removed? I added references to YTPs that has Bill Cosby in it. ---- BrolySpears12 :I added it, so I'll remove it [[User:Adam9812|'Adam9812']] Talk Blog Don't Delete Shulk Shulk is a member of my Universe Heroes. Just because it doesn't have anything written, don't do it. I could add more to it tomorrow. Franz122 (talk) 23:30, April 22, 2016 (UTC)Franz122Franz122 (talk) 23:30, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'll give you another week to make the article meet standards. [[User:MilezTailzPrower|'Milez']][[Message_Wall:MilezTailzPrower|'Tailz']] Powered by Bramble-vision 23:33, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Tove Lo The reason why i added a Tove Lo article in this Wikia is because to impress myself, even for the last name of her stage name being related to the whole cat family. Especially for the anomalies within her like her tattoos, songs, etc. Especially that she is a Swedish musician but speaks English like an American because most of the English words she says are exclusively used for Americans. :I'll talk to Adam about the plagurism claim. ~Nekhar|Lee~ 16:14, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Rias Gremory page Rias Gremory page has now a funny story.http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/Rias_Gremory